


Tears

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Our King [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Emotions, F/M, In Gil we trust, M/M, Other, Tears, dont worry the next thing will bring us to the actual story, fluff with minor plot, flustered Diarmuid is flustered, someone take these people away from me before I hurt them, such as Dia and Gil in this fic, this is just pure fluff, when I say ‘implied’ I mean very very implied but not actually happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Gilgamesh wakes up to find Diarmuid by his side.Sequel to ‘Faith’





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I love every ship that will appear in this series with all of my being and refuse to let them die

—._.—

  When he came to, the first thing Gilgamesh registered was the soft, warm covers around him and a bright light behind his eyelids. He furrowed his brow, wondering where exactly he was before noticing the constant ache in his torso. The King of Heroes frowned as he tried to remember what happened— and he remembered in a rush. Rome. Altera, casting the others aside while they struggled in vain to land a hit. His master crying as she tried to heal Assassin, El-Melloi at her side. Diarmuid, getting stabbed through the chest. Using Ea. Being stabbed. 

His first thought after that wasn't of himself. It was of Diarmuid, Charles-Henri, and Caster. They'd been hurt the worst, hadn't they? He wondered if they survived, trying to push away the worry eating away at his heart before realizing he wasn't alone. There was soft breathing somewhere to his right— warmth seeping into his skin through a sleeve. He finally opened his eyes, pupils narrowing into slits as he hissed from the light. A few moments later he could see, a quick scan revealing his surroundings to be that of the infirmary. A quiet sigh escaped the crimson-eyed male before he looked to the source of the breathing only for his breath to hitch at the sight. 

  Diarmuid's head was resting on his arms, one of them pressed against Gilgamesh's own— something the knight would likely apologize profusely about if he knew— as he slept in the chair next to the bed. The Archer felt himself relax a little bit as he watched the slow rise and fall from the Irishman's breathing and took in the disheveled appearance the man was currently sporting. Clad in his dark green button up and jeans, from what the golden-haired king could see— though his dog tags were also visible, hanging out of his shirt. His attire was wrinkled, now that Gilgamesh payed attention, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days— not that it didn't usually look like that, mind, but in a sense that it wasn't styled as neatly as usual. Many more strands than normal were in his face, which was set with a peaceful expression. 

"What are you doing here?.."

The soft-spoken words were followed by a furrowing of the Lancer's brow and a mumble causing Gilgamesh to tense. A few moments later the dual-wielder relaxed, and with him so did Gilgamesh. He carefully lifted his right arm, careful not to wake the Lancer, and placed it over his eyes. The last thing he felt like doing at the moment was talking to anyone, but he didn't have much else to do and there was no real way for him to avoid being found out if he left the room— so instead, the demigod lost himself in thought. Drifting from one idle musing to another until the thought of his one and only friend— his lover— drifted to mind. It evoked a dull ache to tug at his emotions as he remembered one morning they had spent together.

~._.~

He stirred to the feeling of nimble fingers combing through his hair, frowning and snuggling into the pillow under his head in a vain attempt to return to sleep. An attempt that was thwarted by the soft laugh that came from his bedmate and Gilgamesh gave up, opening one eye halfway to look at them. He was met with the sight of messy green hair, a soft smile, and loving eyes gazing back. Oh, gods, he just couldn't stay mad at that face, could he?

  "Good morning," the other hummed, hand drifting from the King's hair to rest over his hand. The only response received was a grumble and the hand slipping away, only to return in the form of pulling Enkidu closer to the demigod so he could hide his face in his lover's shoulder. 

  "Enkidu... do we really have to get up?"

  "Yes."

  "Please?"

  "No, Gilgamesh," they said softly, smiling down at the King as he let out a whine of complaint and wrapped his other arm around their torso. A pale hand returned to running through his hair, gently tugging at the few knots it came across. The King knew then that he may yet manage to get more sleep, since the gold-eyed construct hadn't yet forced him out of bed. He let his head drift up to nuzzle their jaw before looking them in the eye, pressing his forehead against theirs and bringing a hand up to cup their cheek. The demigod was rewarded by soft chuckle that brought a tired, yet content smile to his lips.

"They can survive without me for a little while longer, can't they?"

"... Fine," Endiku responded, finally relenting to Gilgamesh's will and letting the man draw them closer and hide his face in their hair. Before long, the demigod was sound asleep once more, and the divine construct in his arms made no attempt to wake him. 

~._.~

The Archer swallowed thickly, realizing just how much he missed those days. The days where he had someone to love, someone who loved him in such a way— who was worth his time and affections. The thought rose to his mind that maybe, just maybe, Enkidu was also a Servant. That their Master may summon them— but it also became apparent that he could also be forced to fight them sometime in the future. Kill them, even. It caused a bitter smile to spread across his face and tears to burn his eyes. Tears that he tried to blink away in vain as a few slipped past. He rubbed his eyes furiously with his arm, cursing his emotions in the process.

  A soft groan to his right snapped him from his thoughts, the shifting of fabric and a quiet, confused grunt following them before he decided to speak. 

"You're awake, zasshu. Good. You can tell me what's going on."

"A-archer?! You.. you're awake.."

A glance under his arm and in the direction of the Lancer revealed his cheeks had turned pink at the realization that Gilgamesh had seen him asleep— and by his bedside, no less. The Irishman had no clue what the demigod was thinking, and he only prayed that they weren't thoughts of why he was there. 

The King snorted, a sarcastic smirk forming on his face as he took note of Diarmuid's ridged shoulders. "That doesn't tell me anything."

  "I— you— I'm g-going to get Master," the man said hurriedly, so desperate for an excuse to leave the room that he tripped over his words. Before the crimson-eyed man could respond, the knight had dispersed, off to inform their master of the situation, no doubt.

—._.—

It was but a few minutes before their Master entered the room, giving a subtle incline of her head in respect before she went off on a tangent about how stupid his actions had been while the other Servants that had been present lingered in the doorway, and some small part of him was unsurprised when he saw Nero in the group, looking at him with a mix of awe, respect, and joy. He zoned out during most of the mage's scolding, expression neutral the whole time. If he'd been anyone else, perhaps he would be apologizing. 

"Are you done?" He asked once she was standing there, tears in her eyes and breathing heavily. At some point Roman had joined the group in the doorway with a raised brow. 

".. Thank you, Gilgamesh."

The Archer did a double take, eyes widening a fraction. The scolding, he'd expected. But he didn't expect her to thank him. "What for? I wasn't about to let her rampage in my garden any longer," he scoffed, crossing his arms and raising a brow at her. She shook her head in response. 

"We'd be dead now if it weren't for what you did.. and any hope for humanity would've gone with us."

He let out a 'tch' when the others in the room voiced their agreements to the sentiment, closing his eyes and setting his expression to one of indifference. Until he heard the soft sounds of crying, anyway, and opened one eye to see the mage at the foot of his bed wiping her tears on her sleeve.

  "Personally, I believe this calls for a feast, umu!"

“Nero, isn’t Vlad waiting on you?”

“I-I know, but..”

“We’ll have one when he’s fully recovered, assuming supplies allow, ok?”

Nero puffed out her cheeks, relenting to the mage’s suggestion after a moment before bidding farewell and darting off to rejoin the man who— as of late, it seemed— had become her lover. 

Internally, Gilgamesh smiled as he watched Cú tease the woman about her tears, causing the others in the room to laugh as she huffed and turned away from him with her arms crossed. 

...Yeah.  
He didn’t regret what he did one bit.


End file.
